


Welcome Home

by dragonwriter24cmf



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwriter24cmf/pseuds/dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: It doesn't matter how long she's been back at the Dark Tower. Lenalee isn't home until she's been welcomed by one special person.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creators of D.Gray Man

**Welcome Home**

Lenalee Lee sighed, then stopped to look down into the depths of the Dark Tower. Somewhere down there, her brother was working.

She'd been back for several hours. Night was falling, and she'd gotten in about lunch time. The doors had let her in, and she'd come through the gate and up the stairs, looking forward to being home. But though she'd returned to the Dark Tower, she still felt like she hadn't made it home.

Allen was back, as was Kanda. She didn't know anything about the missions they'd both been on, but she did know they were both here. Kanda had been out practicing with Mugen when she'd come in. She'd seen Allen when she went to get a meal from Jerry. The younger exorcist had been going through his sixth plate of food. She'd gone to sit with him, watching as he ate his way through three more plates while she finished her one salad and steak. He'd been cheerful enough, and though neither of them discussed their missions, she had a feeling his had gone well.

Jerry had greeted her with all his usual enthusiasm. He'd been more than happy to serve her, remembering her favorite foods. He hadn't even let her wash the dishes, though she'd offered. Instead he'd ushered her cheerfully out the door, a pot of fresh brewed coffee in her hand, and sent her down to the science lab.

The science team had all greeted her with unrestrained joy. Reever gave her a pat on the head, and took the coffee from her so his enthusiastic subordinates wouldn't spill it. Big, gentle Tapp had hugged her, Johnny had shaken her hands. Russell had greeted her with his usual restraint, but he'd been smiling widely, and he'd emerged from his mound of paperwork long enough to take her hand and pump it in his usual greeting. She'd passed out the coffee, enjoying the welcomes, and the warmth that their happiness to see her had evoked.

Lenalee sighed again. She'd wanted to go to her brother's office next, but Reever had stopped her. She could see the apology in his eyes as he informed her that the Supervisor was in a meeting. Komui had been dragged into a meeting with the other branch heads and the central officials over something. There was no telling when he'd get out, but he hadn't emerged from his office for over an hour. Whatever had caused the meeting, it was something considered important.

She didn't like being unable to see him, but she understood. He had his duties, just as she had hers. She'd nodded, smiled, then pleaded tiredness and made her escape.

The rest of the time had been spent in unpacking her suitcase, writing out and going over her mission report. She knew just how her brother liked things written, and it would be one less thing for him to worry about. She'd gone to the infirmary to get a few cuts and bruises from her last mission looked at, knowing Komui would want her to go, or he'd be worrying about every single scratch and bruise. The nurse greeted her with her usual warmth and looked her over. One or two cuts had needed antiseptic, and they'd bandaged one spot on her wrist, but she was fine. So she'd come here, to the railing outside her rooms, to stand and to think about what to do next.

“Lenalee!” A familiar voice broke into her thoughts, stopped her in her tracks. A voice she knew and loved, and had heard nearly every day of her life. There was a slight edge of tiredness to it, but the warmth over-rode it, over-rode everything. “Lenalee!” She turned.

Komui stood there, a few yards down the walkway, his white coat wrapped around him. He was still wearing his hat, and his glasses were perched on his face. He looked a little tired, more than a little really, but as soon as their eyes met, he smiled. A big, warm smile, full of welcome and joy. He set aside the clipboard in one hand and held out his arms. “Lenalee.”

She didn't hesitate. Her feet seemed to move of their own accord, spinning her around and sending her racing toward him. “Brother!”

Komui stepped forward as she came close, his arms outstretched. Lenalee saw him shift his weight and just managed to check her forward momentum. Then she was crashing into him, burying her face in the white jacket, just below and beside the rose cross emblem. Her arms wrapped firmly around his ribcage. Komui rocked back slightly, already braced to catch her, just as always. His jacket billowed around both of them as he took one step back to balance them. Then his arms were around her, warm and strong. One hand came around her waist, pulling her to him. The other came up, pulling her head gently to his chest. She could feel the strength of his heartbeat, hear the joy of it resonating through his chest. She felt tears of happiness brimming in her eyes.

The comforting grip pulled her close, enveloping her in his warmth and his scent. He smelled, as always, of subtle cologne and chemicals and machines. His hand stroked her head, and she felt it as his own head bowed, so his lips just brushed the top of her head. “Lenalee.” His voice was rough with tears, as always, and she could feel them dripping on her hair. She didn't need to look up though, to see the kind, loving smile that touched his face. “Welcome home.”

She sniffled, wrapping her arms just a bit tighter around him. Suddenly, the hours that she'd waited didn't matter. The tiredness in his face didn't matter, nor did the cuts and bruises she'd acquired. All that mattered was the feel of her brother's arms, wrapped around her. Welcoming her home at last. “I'm back.”

Komui Lee held his younger sister close, and smiled through his tears. All the anxiety he'd felt didn't matter anymore. She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> PURE SHAMELESS FLUFF. I know it is, but I couldn't help it. Komui might be just a little crazy when it comes to his sister, but...they're just so adorable sometimes!


End file.
